Eamon and Vira Assists
This is the full list of attacks and abilities caused by Erykas' Tiny Ton Terror, and Asha's Princess of Chaos talents respectively, as well as the special combination attacks. Each mischief maker has 10 different things they can do. 7 are them are chosen at random with equal probibility of happening, with 2 rare attacks that have a smaller chance to happen, and a very rare very powerful attack that has a very low chance to happen. Eamon Electric Abugaloo - Eamon smacks an enemy with an electrified stick, dealing Lightning damage with a 50% chance to Paralyze. Eamonpult - Launches Eamon onto an enemy, dealing damage with a 50% chance to stun. Eamon Goes to War - Eamon charges into battle with a cooking pot helmet and wooden armor with a spikey stick. He remains in combat for 2 turns, attacking the enemy Erykas attacks, as well as retaliating against every enemy who damages her. Eamon is untargettable to enemies. Chariot Rush - Eamon rides into battle atop his chariot, pulled by one of his siblings. He runs over the target, dealing low damage, but stunning them for 1 turn as well as increasing all their damage taken by 30% for 2 turns. Pizza Party - Eamon gives his signature delicious Pizza to all allies, restoring 20% of their max health and resource. Wrath of The Drums - Eamon plays a hardcore drum solo, increasing all allies damage by 20% for 2 turns. Rolling Thunder - Eamon rushes into battle as a rolling powerball, crashing into an enemy and dealing damage and disarming them for 1 turn. March of The Eamons - Summons a stampede of Eamons that damage all enemies. Has a 15% to happen. Ripperwind - Eamon becomes a whirlwind of sharp teeth and hunger that deals heavy damage to an enemy and inflicts heavy bleeding. Has a 15% chance to happen. Eamonster - Eamon enters his Great Wolf form, grabs an enemy and pulverizes it for extreme damage. Has a 5% chance to happen. Shadow Jr. - Summons Shadow Jr, who incinerates all enemies with Infernal Fire, destroying them all. Has a 1% chance to happen. Vira Rattle Bang - Vira leaps onto the target's head. She then jams a cooking pot over their head and wails on it with a spoon. Leaves the target Dazed, Disoriented, and takes 15% increased damage for 3 turns. Trip - Vira waits hidden behind the enemy with a grin on her face. The next time they try to attack, she trips them, costing them their turn. Catch Me if You Can! - Vira taunts the target, forcing their next attack to be directed at her. Vira is so fast however, that the attack will always miss. Club Surprise - The next foe to attack Asha is instead greeted by Vira and a club to the face. SUGAR RUSH!!! - Vira shares candies to all allies made of pure sugar, increasing their turn priority by 2 for 2 turns. Bother - Vira assaults the target with intense annoyance, causing them to lose their turn. Snatch - Vira continously steals random enemy weapons for 3 turns. Swinging for the Fences - Vira pops up in full baseball gear. She winds up a swing and smashes a bat into the enemy's crotch. 100% crit chance and deals heavy damage and stuns for 1 turn. 15% chance to happen. Shin Kicker - Vira attacks all enemies by kicking them in the shins, has a 50% chance to stun. 15% chance to happen. Circles - Vira runs circles around a target so fast that she sends all their armor flying off. Target's Armor is reduced by 100% for the remainder of the battle. 5% chance to happen. Category:GAME STUFF